


The Stars Will Guide You

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Bellamy Blake, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cuddling, Dog sledding, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Sharing Body Heat, Snowed In, Strangers to Lovers, bisexual Gabriel Santiago | Xavier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Bellamy is living day to day, losing himself in his work, hiding from the world. Gabriel is running, from his past, his broken heart.Or the one where Gabriel and Bellamy fall in love in the middle of a blizzard.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier
Kudos: 12





	The Stars Will Guide You

**Author's Note:**

> For Col.  
> I promised you a fic.  
> You deserve the world and I hope this brings a smile to your face.  
> Love you.  
> 
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/9T1z4Mv)  
> 

Bellamy Blake has never been a big fan of the cold.  
He much rather be indoors in front of the fireplace, curled up under a blanket with his books, hot chocolate in his favorite mug.

But Clarke, Clarke had loved the cold.  
She used to drag him outside at the first snowfall, despite his complaints.  
She would make him build a snowman with her and then after her nose turned red and his toes were frozen she would finally let him drag her in.  
They would head to the bathroom and warm themselves up, the hot water hitting his back as she moaned into his neck. 

Every winter break, she would drag him down to the family's cabin and they would escape the world, in their own little snowglobe.  
She would drag him out to go sledding or to simply look at the stars and then at nights she would draw as he wrote or she would lay her head in his lap as he read to her.  
For an entire month, it was just the two of them, no worries, no deadlines, no obligations.  
The cabin was home.  
Clarke was home.

Losing Clarke had been devasting.  
A mugging gone wrong.  
She had been walking home when she got stopped and Clarke being Clarke was a fighter.  
One second she was there and the next she was bleeding out on the ground.  
By the time he got to the hospital, it was too late to save her.  
He had lost his wife, his soulmates, his partner, his home.  
He stayed around long enough to be at the funeral and then he was gone.  
He had driven to the cabin, his safe oasis, and after shooting a text to Murphy he let himself drown in his grief.  
After three months, Murphy had come to drag him home. He had forced him into a shower and picked up the shattered glass from around the cabin.  
Bellamy return to civilization and to the others but it began to wear him down.  
The pity, the comforting touches.  
Clarke was his wife, his best friend, and she was gone.

It wasn't long before he thought about retreating back to the cabin.  
It had taken him a year before Abby had made a comment about Clarke's art in her studio. She had thought about selling it, the idea of people looking at her work, and her not being there was too much and he had packed her entire studio up and drove it all to the cabin.

However that had not been the breaking point, the breaking point had been Raven, who had brought her co-worker Echo to dinner one night.  
She had sat next to him, trying to make conversation, flirting and making him uncomfortable.  
He had done his best to ignore her but when she had expressed her sympathy for his dead wife, he had snapped.  
He had dragged Raven to the kitchen.  
__  
"What the hell Raven?"  
"She's harmless. It didn't mean anything."  
"How does she know about Clarke?" His voice was loud and if Clarke had been there she would have been laughing, making a joke about how he sounded like Dumbledore yelling at Harry about the goblet of fire.  
Raven's silent.  
"Raven."  
"I told her."  
Bellamy's mind is whirling and he steps back.  
"Why would you tell her... Raven, is this a setup?"  
She's quiet and his heart is pounding.  
"It's been two years. You are only twenty-six. It's time to..."  
"To what? Move on? Fuck you Reyes. Fuck all of you."  
He turns to look at everyone else and met all their eyes.  
Jasper was scared, Monty concern, his sister had her chin pointed, agreeing with Raven, and Murphy simply looked at him sadly.  
Bellamy couldn't stay there any longer and he had grabbed his jacket had taken off.  
He had turned off his phone and refused to open the door, anger, and grief in his bones.

It had taken him less than a week to pack his stuff up and then he turned on his phone and ignoring all the messages he reached out to Roan asking for his help in selling their apartment and the furniture.  
Then Bellamy loaded all the stuff he could fit into the car (with Roan offering to bring the rest down on a later date) and sending a mass text, he moved to the cabin.

He started writing, having all this free time and nothing to do.  
He sent it to a publisher and they picked up the manuscript.  
Oddly enough, people enjoyed his modern re-telling of myths.  
And it wasn't long before he was making money that way.  
He started writing other things- the retellings, romance books that people brought when they were at the checkout lines.  
He was lonely but at the same time, he didn't want to leave the cabin. 

Roan and Murphy and his sister were the only people he allowed to visit him on a daily basis.  
The others called him every few months.  
None of them understood why he insisted on being alone.  
Octavia had tried to lecture him on grief and how it wasn't healthy before he suggested that she leave. 

He had been living here for three years, the pain of Clarke was still there but it had gotten bearable.  
Thinking of her, seeing her paintings, no longer hurt.

* * *

Gabriel tilts his head back and takes in a deep breath of the crisp morning air and smiles.  
He clicks his tongue and Zeus gets up with a bark and the other dogs follow suit, getting into formation.  
Gabriel peels off his gloves to fasten the collars and attach them to the harness. He takes the time to pat them all down, pressing kisses to all their snouts, whispering encouragements and a thank you the way he did every morning.  
Then he looks up at the sky and look for his favorite star and closes his eyes.  
_  
"You brought me a star?"  
She laughs, eyes bright."  
She swings her legs over his lap, hands cupping his face.  
"That way I'll always be with you as you race."  
_

Gabriel opens his eyes and takes his place in the basket and he takes the time to take another deep breath of the crisp cold early morning air.  
It's a brand new day.  
The stars are still in the sky but the sun will be up soon.  
This is his favorite time to take the dogs out, it feels like they are the only things awake in the world.  


“Hike!”  
Zeus lets out a bark and then he takes off, the others following suit and then he’s flying.  
The cold air hits his cheeks and he laughs as the dogs pick up speed, the sounds of them running, muffled by the snow. His heart is pounding in tune to them.  
It’s just him and the dogs at the top of the world.  


* * *

Bellamy blinks at the sun hits his face, he turns away and opens his eyes sighing.  
As usual, he is waking up to a cold empty bed.  
He sits up at his eyes land on two picture frames- him and Clarke on their wedding day, him dipping her as he kissed her. The other one of her with paint on her cheeks, an arm around his waist, his lips pressed to her temple.  
He shakes his head and pushes himself out of bed.  
No use is lingering in the past, not when its a new day.  
He stands up and runs a hand through his hair.  
The sun hits his tan skin and he reminds himself of the benefits of living alone.  
No alarm clocks.  
He can sleep naked and walk around like that.  
Downside- he has to make his own coffee.  
Downside- Clarke is dead.  
Bellamy pours his coffee into his favorite mug and makes his way back to his bed. He puts the mug down on the window sill and settles himself back down pulling the blanket tight around his waist before he picks up his cup.  
He lets the heat from the mug seep into his skin and takes a deep breath as he looks out the window.  
This is his favorite time of day.  
No one is awake and he can take the time for himself.  
It’s quiet-peaceful, a good way to start before the hustle and bustle of doing nothing but typing and reading and editing.  
It’s just him under a vast dark sky.  
The day passes slowly, he does some reading as he drinks his coffee then pulls out his laptop to email his publisher and his weekly email to Murphy, with what he had done this week.  
The trick was to make sure that nothing he said raised any alarms with anyone because he knew that his emails were be spreading around to the others during the family's Sunday brunch.  
He had managed to get away with only having Murphy come see him twice and his sister five times in the past two and half years.  
After his email, he and Picasso, Clarke's dog go outside for walk, get some fresh air before they head back in. He sits at his typewriter, typing.  
Clarke used to tease him, call him old, but she loved the sound it made as he wrote, the clicking of keys. It soothed her.  
Then he takes a nap, then he sits by the couch, his laptop perched on the table as he watches a movie, a basket of yarn next to him as he works on his latest project.  
He eats, takes Picasso out, chops some wood, reads, and go to sleep.  
He does the same things over and over again, not really living.  
He hasn't been living, not the way Clarke would have wanted. Not like the way they had dreamed.  
He's in the middle of chopping wood when Picasso starts to bark.  
He hears the sound of someone running, pounding of feet and he looks to see a pack of dogs run past his house.  
"On by!"  
The man calls out as Picasso starts to jump around excitedly.  
They haven't seen people around in a long time, their closest neighbor is the town roughly 12 miles away.  
He waves a hand at Bellamy as they zoom past and Bellamy shakes his head, he doesn't even seem to realize he's smiling until Picasso nudges him.  
"Crazy right?"  


* * *

Gabriel is a bit surprised to see someone in the middle of nowhere.  
But then again, the direction he had taken the dogs was one he had not taken before in the past few weeks.  
He had stumbled on the sleepy town, and after a few days, he knew this was the perfect place to stay for a bit and race his dogs.  
He then rented a small cabin at the edge of the town and in the mornings, he took the dogs out for a run, them on leashes as he runs them around a park. Then he does some work, chopping wood, reading a book or two, before he takes the dogs out.  
Their training is not as intense as it was, as he is longer planning on racing.  
_He plans to never race again._  
He can't.  
But he can't give his dogs up, nor can he give up the feeling of flying that he gets when the dogs run.  
He can't give up the bitter cold air hitting him, not when it's the one times he lets him feel things.  
He thinks about the man he saw, dressed in a shirt with the sleeves pushed back, as he held the ax in his hands, letting it hit the wood.  
He had not been close enough to see him but when he thought about the type of person who lived out there, he thought of someone buff, very woodsy.  


The next day when Gabriel takes the dogs out, he's tempted to steer them towards the cabin but chooses not to.  
Instead, he takes them down in the other direction.  
But unfortunately, they have to cut the run as for some reason, his newest dogs- Apollo and Artemis are distracted and keep getting tangled up. He had them on opposite sides, trying to see if they can run and the two got all confused.  
It makes him smile.  
It's a cute moment and when he gets home, he makes sure to cuddle with them both, telling them that they did a good job.  
But all good things come to an end and when he wakes up, a scream in his throat, his heart pounding, he doesn't even think.  
He wakes the dogs up and slips them into their harnesses.  
He kisses their snouts, apologizing for waking them up. He lets Athena lick the tears from his face and he ignores Hades whimpering.  
He ignored the clouds that have been gathering since the night before, he ignores the warnings on the radio, the news, his phone, about a sudden blizzard heading his way.  
He gets into the basket and takes a deep breath.  
"Hike!"  
Zeus hesitates so he says it again, louder.  
"Hike!"  
Zeus takes off and Gabriel tries to chase away the flash of blonde hair and her laugh from his mind.  


* * *

Bellamy can't sleep.  
Octavia had called and as much as he loved his sister, he braces himself for yet another argument.  
She did not disappoint.  
_  
"I think you should come here."  
"Hi O. I'm not having this talk with you."  
"I mean it, Bellamy! You need to get in your car and come here."  
"I'm good O."  
He runs a hand through his hair as he rolls his eyes at Picasso who whines at him.  
"There's a huge blizzard heading your way."  
"It won't be the first storm to come here and it won't be the last."  
He can hear her sigh and he can just picture her running a hand through her hair, annoyed.  
"For fuck sake's Bell! This is serious. This is supposed to be the worst blizzard in twenty-years. "  
"I'll be fine O. I stocked up on food earlier this two days ago and Picasso and I will manage the ways we always do."  
"Bell. Please. I get that you want to die cause Clarke is dead, but do you think she would want that? For you to die- alone, frozen? She would want you to live, Bell. Bell? Bell?"  
_  
He hangs up and he wants to hit something.  
He knows Clarke would hate that he's isolating himself.  
That's he's drowning in his grief.  
But he misses her with everything he has.  
She was his best friend, his wife, his soulmate. They had plans to grow old together, to be happy, and some ass hole took that, her away.  
He looks out to the sky and he sees the clouds gathering.  
With a sigh, he decided to head to the store again to see if he can grab some supplies.  
He picks up some cases of water in case he loses electricity and he grabs some batteries and matched for the various candle Clarke has lying around.  
He sends a quick email to his publisher and to Murphy and then feeling tired from his argument with Octavia he sends her a text and goes to bed, Picasso settling down next to him in his bed.  
Bellamy scratches him behind his ear and he closes his eyes.  
_  
Clarke drops their bags onto the floor.  
"Clarke!"  
But she's too busy kicking her boots off and unwinding her scarf from her neck as he carries in the groceries.  
She unzips her jacket and when he comes back her shirt is on the floor and he lets out a strangled noise.  
She turns around and gives him a week as she unhooks her bra.  
"Clarke."  
"Come on, it's just and me."  
She goes to unzip his jeans and he's quick to take his jacket off, trying to kick his boots off. She's there, naked, and she reaches for his belt as he pulls his shirt off. He lifts her up in the arm and her legs wrap around her waist as she laughs, kissing him.  
They stumble to the bed, well more like he trips back onto it.  
The bed is an ontop of another mattress on the floor, with several soft fluffy pillows and tons of warm plush blankets.  
It's pushed right next to a big window and the fact that people can see them makes Bellamy grin.  
She hovers over him, blue eyes bright and devious.  
His hands squeeze her hips and she smiles down at him.  
She leans down to rub his nose.  
"I love you, Bellamy Blake."  
_

He wakes up to the sound of Piccaso barking, licking his face, making a ruckus.  
He looks out the window, it's early morning and the sky is dark and he can see the snow coming down hard.  
In the distance, he can hear what sounds like howling.  
He turns to Picasso who has now joined in.  
"What's wrong?"  
Picasso leaves the bed and Bellamy follows her grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a sweater. The house is colder and he shivers.  
Picasso keeps bumping the door with her head.  
"I can't let you outside. It's too cold."  
He keeps barking and Bellamy sighs and reaches for his boots and his beanie.  
He lets Picasso out and the dog takes off at a run and Bellamy's heart stops.  
"Picasso!"  
He can't lose the dog.  
He's one of the few things he has left of Clarke.  
He reaches for his jacket and hurries after him.  
"Picasso! Come here girl! Come here!"  
The howling is getting louder and then something knocks him onto the ground.  
It's not Picasso, it's a husky and the dog licks his face before taking off.  
Bellamy curses to himself cause there is no way he's leaving another dog in the middle of a blizzard.  
He follows the dog to where are a bunch of other dogs surrounding something, there are an overturned sled and Bellamy's mind flashes to the man from the day before.  
The man's in a black jacket and his eyes are fluttering.  
"Shit!"  
He drops to his knees and shakes the man.  
"Hey! Wake up! I need you to keep your eyes open. "  
Bellamy slaps him and the man blinks and then Bellamy tries to pull him up. He manages to get his arm over his.  
"I need your help. Can you walk?"  
He and the man stumble to his house and Bellamy drops him onto the couch and hurries back out for the dogs. He manages to detach them from the sled and they all hurry to his house.  
He throws some wood into the fireplace so they can warm up and then he focuses on the man.  
He's shivering and Bellamy pries his coat and sweater off. The man's hands are cold and so are his cheeks.  
"Hey man. I need you to stay awake!"  
The man mutters something about stars and Bellamy's eyes panic.

He manages to pull the man's shirt off and he tries to drag him to the shower but they only make it as far as the bed.  
Bellamy eyes the man and he shakes him.  
"Hey, I need to warm you up okay? Please don't kill me."  
The man's eyes flutter and with that Bellamy reaches for the man's boots his fingers trembling as he unlaces them.  
He pulls off his socks and reaches for his jeans.  
He sends out a mental apology to the unknown man as he peels him out of his jeans.  
He pulls the blankets over him and then gathered his clothes to lay them out to dry. He gets some bowls of water for the dogs and then he slips back to the room.  
He's still cold and Bellamy can hear Clarke in his head.  
_You need to warm him up, Bellamy! Body heat!"_  
He swallows and peels off his shirt and kicks off his boots but decided to leave on his sweatpants... for now.  
He slips under the covers and he can't help but shiver.  
The last person he shared a bed was Clarke.  
It's weird to have someone in bed, it's been roughly three years.  
Bellamy shifts forward until he's pressed against the man. The man is on his side and Bellamy tells himself that it's for medical purposes as he wraps his arm around him and pulls him closer.  
He tucks his chin into the man's neck and sighs. The man trembles and Bellamy sighs.  
He runs his hand up and down the man's arm trying to warm him up.  
Bellamy's not sure what it is, maybe its the feeling of someone else's skin under his fingerprints, or the fact that it's still early, or maybe it's the fact that someone's in bed with him, but he finds himself falling asleep rather quickly.  


* * *

Gabriel dreams of stars.  
_  
Josie spins around laughing. She reaches for him.  
"Let's dance."  
He lets him pull her up and she spins herself around, her dress swirling around her feet.  
She's dressed in light pink, a corsage on her hand as they dance around the hotel floor, surrounded by her classmates. Everyone is looking at them, he's out of place but Josie doesn't care.  
She pulls him in for a kiss as they sway under the twinkling lights and fake stars.  
Stars.  
He thinks of the stars in the sky as he races, Zeus leading the pack, the others following him.  
The stars blinking across a dark sky, the star lights twinkling above his head.  
"The stars will always guide you home."  
Stars.  
He reaches for them.  
_  
There is a source of warmth and he finds himself drawn to it. He moves until the warmth is filling him, from the tips of his toes to the tips of his fingers.  
But then it moves, alive, under his fingers and his eyes open.  


The first thing he sees are stars.  
Black stars scattered across a tan surface, he blinks and a face comes into focus.  
For a brief second, he panics, trying to remember what had happened and how did he get into the stranger's bed.  
He remembers the cold against the face and then loud barks and then nothing but cold.  
He remembers falling, not sure why or what happened and then he remembers a voice telling him to wake up and that's cold.  
Body heat, he realizes.  
He lifts the blankets to find himself in his boxers and the man in sweatpants.  


Gabriel sighs and then studies the man in front of him.  
The stars on his face are freckles, and he has long eyes lashes, his hair is a mess, black inky curls, one covering his eye. He has some stubble on his face but nothing too bad. His arm is around his waist and he notices a tattoo on his arm-a brain and a heart. Both anatomically correct. It's extremely detailed and Gabriel wants to run his finger over it, tracing the lines of the tattoo and the man's veins.  
He pulls back slightly, wanting to take in the man in bed with him. It's too cold to think about leaving the warmth of the bed.  
The man has freckles covering the rest of him, on his chest and shoulders and Gabriel stops himself at that thought. He's not as broad as him but he has some muscle.  
He wonders why this man is alone in the middle of nowhere, but he knows all too well the feeling of running and hiding.  
The man frowns slightly, the line between his eyes furrowed and Gabriel resists the urge to smooth it over.  
He does not know this man.  
_But you are still in bed with him, half-naked._ He pushes away the sing-song voice in his head.  
He lets out a soft whimper and before Gabriel can stop himself he reaches for the man, his finger brushing his cheek and he lets out a soft sigh.  
He lets his hand drift down his arm and settle on his waist bringing him closer.  
The man offered him warmth, the least he could do was offer comfort.  
He can feel his breath on his neck and with that Gabriel closes his eyes the sun hidden by the blizzard outside. 

* * *

Bellamy wakes up to the soft snores and when he opens his eyes the first thing he sees is a man's face- the stranger with the dogs.  
His arm is tucked around him, his finger dipping into his waistband and Bellamy takes the time to study him.  
He's got dark hair and even as he sleeps, he has a nice smile. Bellamy can't see his eyes but he's sure he's kind.  
Bellamy shifts away slightly and the man's eyes open.  
They both freeze, eyes locked.  
His eyes are soft, kind and Bellamy can feel the man rubbing circle on his skin, soothingly, absentmindedly.  
"Hi."  
"Hi."  
Gabriel smiles, half amused at the man's soft tone.  
They are strangers but there is something there- an acknowledgment of the fact that they are in bed together.  
The freckled man's eyes are brown and have a half sleepy look in them, his hair is a mess.  
"I'm Gabriel."  
"Bellamy."  


Bellamy.  
The name suits him, it's soft, almost musical. Despite his strong appearance, it suits what appears to be his soft nature.  
"Thank you for last night, Bellamy."  
Bellamy can't help the shiver at the way his name sounds coming off Gabriel's lips.  
He's not sure it's because of Gabriel or because their conversation is a weird sort of pillow talk. 

"It wasn't a problem. I couldn't leave you or your dogs out there."  
Gabriel's eyes widen.  
His dogs.  
He hasn't even thought about them!  
Bellamy can see the panic in Gabriels' eyes.  
"My dog Picasso is keeping them company and I gave them some water. "  
Bellamy reaches for his hand and squeezes it and then Gabriel's face changes, the panic is gone replaced with a look of calmness.  
Gabriel opens his mouth to say something but he's interrupted by the sound of Bellamy's stomach and he can feel his cheeks warm-up and he can tell they are turning pink and he ducks his head at the same time ad Gabriel who's trying to hide his laughter and they end up bumping foreheads.  
Gabriel can't help the snort that escapes his mouth and then Bellamy laughs. They both move their heads and slowly the laughter stops at the realization that their faces are only centimeters apart.  
Bellamy licks his lips and Gabriel can't help but follow the movement, when he looks up his eyes are dark and Bellamy sits up.  
His heart is pounding.  
His eyes land on the pictures of Clarke and a wave of guilt hits him.  
He stands up and runs a hand through his hair.  
"I'm going to check up on the dogs. Help yourself to some pants and stuff."  


Gabriel watches him take off.  
He sat up and went to the dresser to find some pants and a shirt. He found some black pants and a tan shirt and put them on quickly.  
On the dresser is a picture frame of Bellamy with two girls- one who looks like him, big smile, long dark hair- his sister, no doubt, and the other, a blonde girl her hair braided. She was looking at Bellamy and he was looking at her, smiles in their faces while his sister made bunny ears behind Bellamy's head. The blonde was beautiful and no doubt Bellamy was in love with her but as he looked around the room, there was no sign of someone else living there.  
He went back to the bed and started making it, fixing the pillows and smoothing out the blankets. He looked out the window, the snow was coming down hard and he wasn't sure if he and the dogs would make it home.  
He looks at the table and sees the picture of Bellamy and the blonde, her in a pretty lace wedding dress, and another of her with paint. He can feel the love in both pictures.  
He looks around the room and it hits him.  
The room, the feeling, the air in the room, it's all familiar to him.  
He knows because this is how his own room is.  
It's lonely- full of love for someone who is not there. Full of grief.  
There's little doubt in Gabriel's mind.  
He lost his wife the way he lost Josie.  


* * *

Gabriel finds Bellamy making coffee.  
"We still have electricity but I don't know if you will make it out now. You can try once it dies down a bit? I can try you. Your sled, um it broke."  
Gabriel watches him run a hand through his hair and Bellamy laughs nervously.  
It's cute, the way his cheeks turn pink.  


Gabriel is no stranger to the attraction.  
After Josie died, he had taken off, made his way across the country with his dogs. He slept with his fair share of people- men, women, anyone who caught his eyes and made the pain of losing her go away. After six months, it stopped working so he cut back. He still had his share of sex but he instead but everything he had into dogs. He went home to his brother and picked up all his dogs and then they were off, to wherever they could run. He was running, but he was scared that if he stopped, it would catch up to him. He wasn't ready to say good-bye just yet to her.  
His thoughts are interrupted by something bumping his leg.  
He crouches down to pet Hera and she licks his face eagerly.  
The others take it as a sign to come and it's not long before he's buried under a pile of huskies.  
Bellamy can't help the huge smile on his face as he watches Gabriel laughs as he ruffled his dog's fur, speaking to them softly, and giving them kisses. Gabriel is taller than he thought, but he isn't imposing like Roan. He commands the room with his calmness and his smile, not like Roan who commands the room with sharp, thoughtful words, and piercing eyes.  
Still, it's sweet to see him melt under all his dogs.  
"That's a lot of dogs."  
It's a lame start to a conversation and Bellamy winces.  
Gabriel laughs and presses a kiss to Athena's snout.  
"Most dog sled teams have twelve to fifteen."  
"You race?"  
  
He pauses for a second and Hades picking up on his mood nudges him.  
"I used to. My fiancee, she died and I haven't raced since then. I take them on rides but I don't compete anymore. "  
Bellamy's quiet as he pours the coffee into the mug and places the eggs and bacon on plates.  
He carried them to the countertop and Gabriel stands up to sit down on a stool.  
Bellamy clears his throat.  
"Sorry, how long ago..."  
"Almost a year and a half. We met and it was just whirlwind. We separated for a bit and found her way back and within six months I knew I had to marry her. She was killed in a car crash."  
Gabriel thinks of the frantic phone call, of her calling him crying.  
A touch on his hand pulls him away.  


Bellamy gives him a sad, understanding look.  
"Sorry," he pulls his hand away and clears his throat.  
"My wife- she died about three years ago. A mugging gone wrong."  
There are three words on his mouth, three words he has never told anyone but he pushes them down.  
This time its Gabriel who reaches for his hand covering it with his.  
"I'm sorry about your wife. I saw the picture. She was gorgeous."  
Bellamy nods, his hand playing with the ring on his finger.  
"She was."  


He clears his throat.  
"So what are the dogs' names? And why were you outside so early in the middle of a storm?"  
Gabriel lifts his mug to his lips taking a sip before he answers.  
"In my defense, it wasn't snowing too bad when I left. And I named them after the twelve Greek gods."  
Bellamy's eyes widen and he places a hand on Gabriel's thigh.  
"Oh my god! Did you name them after the Greek gods? That's so..."  
"Nerdy?" Gabriel cuts him off and he watches as Bellamy's cheek turns pinker as he shakes his head no.  
"Cool. My mom used to tell me the stories all the time and I later told them to O and Clarke and now I just..."  
He trails off, embarrassed and Gabriel squeezes the hand on his thigh.  
"Now you..."  
"I write books. A modern-day retelling of the myths."  
"Really? That's so cool! I definitely will have to read them. Will you sign my books when I do?"  
Bellamy ducks his head.  
"I've never signed a book before."  
Gabriel can't help himself and he leans forward and lowers his voice.  
"Well, I'll love to be your first."  
Bellamy blinks, surprised by the tone but mostly by the way it stirs something in him.  
Something in him that had not been stirred in a long time- not since Clarke.  


Before Clarke, he had been a casanova, sleeping with girls and guys left and right. And with Clarke, before they got married, they had brought the occasional person into bed with them, but after her death, it was like all that had shut down.  
But Gabriel- he has somehow flickered the light in him and Bellamy was scared.  
In a span of a few hours, he had gotten semi-naked with a man, got his name, told him about his dead wife, and now a part of him was slightly turned on, or at least interested in him.  
Gabriel was dangerous.  


Bellamy licks his lips, trying to figure out how to make it back to safety and Gabriel follows the movement but he backs off. He can tell that Bellamy is lost in his head and he doesn't want the man to put his walls up.  
Outside the wind howls.  
"I don't think I will be leaving right away."  
Bellamy reaches for some bacon.  
"I have my laptop, you an watch a movie or read a book."  
"Will you join me?"  
Bellamy hesitates, he hasn't sat down with anyone and done those things.  
But to his surprise, he says yes.  
They let the dogs out for two minutes, not that they stray far from the house and then Bellamy goes to his room to find the bed made and he can't help but think that it's shame that he has to mess it up.  
_But you wouldn't mind messing it up_  
The voice is smug and Bellamy pushes it down.  


He comes back to find Gabriel petting Picasso, his laptop in front of him.  
Gabriel smiles at him when he comes back and Bellamy drops the blankets on the couch.  
It's a small couch, the cabin had been a little love nest for him and Clarke and in order to watch the movie, they have to sit close together.  
Bellamy tucks the blankets around them and they scroll through looking for something to watch.  
They argue over what to watch, vetoing horror movies and documentaries and settle in watching Criminal Minds.  
Bellamy is aware of where their shoulders are touching and he's has a hard time concentrating on the episode. But as the second begins, he finds himself growing more and more relaxed against Gabriel.  
They take a break by the fifth episode to check on the weather- wind still howling and snow still falling badly.  
The dogs are curled up next to each other, enjoying the lazy day and after some sandwiches, they make their way back to the couch.  
This time Gabriel swings an arm on top of the couch and Bellamy gives in to the urge to sink closer to Gabriel and his calming warmth.  
They are in the middle of the six-episode when Gabriels starts to play with his hair. Bellamy doesn't even notice it at first and when he does, he tenses and Gabriel stops and Bellamy lets out a soft whine and he stops, embarrassed but Gabriel simply resumes his actions.  


That's when Bellamy realized how touch starved he is.  
When was the last time, someone laid in bed with him?  
Held his hand?  
Hugged him?  
Touched him?  


* * *

After the episode is over, Bellamy stands up.  
"I'm tired."  
He makes his way to his room, not caring that it's rude.  
He strips down to his boxers and slips under the blankets and turns his back on the door.  
Half an hour later, Gabriel comes into to place more blankets on him and he leaves.  
Bellamy falls asleep thinking of Clarke.  
_  
"How about him?"  
Bellamy looks at the guy.  
"Not until blondes."  
"Hey!"  
He laughs and kisses her nose.  
"Blonde men."  
"Really?"  
"The only blonde I like is you."  
Clarke pulls him down for a rough kiss and then pulls away from him, a smirk on her lips.  
"Funny, cause I remember that Bree was blonde."  
He squeezes her hips.  
"Funny, I don't remember you complaining about her."  
Clarke juts her chin out, towards a dark-haired man.  
"What about him?"  
Bellamy snorts.  
"Princess, he looks like me. It would be like watching myself and I rather use a mirror for that."  
"You are much prettier."  
He points to a couple looking at them.  
She's pretty with curly brown hair and he's tall, his skin slightly darker than Bellamy's.  
Clarke slips away and a few minutes later she beckons him.  
"Bellamy."  
"Shaw."  
"Gina."  
"Should we sit around and buy a drink or cut to the chase."  
They blink at Clarke's bluntness and then Gina leans in to kiss her.  
_

__

_"That was fun."  
Clarke curls up closer to him, Gina and Shaw had left that morning and Clarke had pushed him into the shower.  
"It was."  
She hums and then raises his hand to her lips.  
"But I like it best when it's just you and me."  
"That's my favorite too princess."  
_

_Bellamy comes home to find Clarke baking.  
"Smells good."  
Clarke is quick to cover the cake.  
"It's a surprise okay."  
"Okay."  
He kisses her softly and they fall back into the bed, laughing. _

Gabriel knows not to take offense to Bellamy leaving him.  
The man was not used to having someone touch him in a long time.  
He instead watches a movie and then picks up a book to read.  
The storm is still bad outside and he lets the dogs out again during the middle of the book before he starts to make dinner- grilled cheese sandwiches.  
Bellamy leaves the room, his hair, even more, a mess and Gabriel feels self-conscious when Bellamy gawks at him.  
"The storm is still bad."  
Bellamy is quiet and looks at the clock- almost six."  
He swallows.  
"You should stay."  
Gabriel knows that it took a lot of him to say that and he smiles.  
"I would love to."  
They eat in silence and then Bellamy scratches the back of his head as Gabriel picks up the book to read.  
"Will it bother you if I use my typewriter?"  
Gabriel gestures for him to go ahead and he watches Bellamy slip on a red beanie and cracks his fingers before he starts to type.  
Gabriel doesn't even bother to pretend to read, he instead watches Bellamy.  
He watches him stick out his tongue as he is deep in thought and the way he tugs on his beanie in frustration and the way he mutters under his breath.  
Bellamy's not sure how to explain it but instead of working on something for his next book, he finds himself starting on a new project.  
The story takes place, a man in love with a woman whose body is taken over by another woman and the man who is willing to let his old love die to let the new couple have a chance.  
Bellamy finishes it all, it's only ten pages long but he feels even more exhausted.  
He looks up to find Gabriel looking at him.  
"I'm going to shower. Do you want to watch another episode?"  
Gabriel nods.  
"Sounds good to me."  
He stands up stretching and Bellamy lets his eyes linger on the sliver of skin exposed.

Bellamy jerks off in the shower, and when Gabriel's name falls from his lips he sighs.  
A part of him is angry, he doesn't want to be attracted to him, he doesn't want to forget Clarke.  
But being in the man's presence for a day seems to set every nerve in his body on fire.  
He tells himself that it will be only till the storm passes, then Gabriel will leave and all will be normal.  
Gabriel jumps into the shower after him and when he comes back Bellamy is already on the couch his hair drying. He puts the laptop closer to the edge and Bellamy hesitates before he leans his head on his shoulder. He's tense and Gabriel lets out a soft chuckle before he starts to play with Bellamy's hair. He relaxes almost instantly and Bellamy finds himself of aware of things. Like the way, he smells of the way Gabriel laughs.  
They only watch two episodes before they head to bed, an unspoken agreement that they would share a bed, and Bellamy crawls under the cover and turns his back to Gabriel and Gabriel closes his eyes.  
It takes Bellamy half an hour to move from his side of the bed to Gabriel and Gabriel simply turns on his side and wraps an arm around his waist and he can feel the tension disappear.  
"Is this okay?"  
Bellamy hums and his breathing even out as he can feel Gabriel's fingers on his skin and his breath on the back of his neck.  
He's not used to this, being the little spoon, being the one that's being taken care of.  


* * *

Gabriel wakes up to hair tickling his nose and without thinking he presses a kiss to the person's back.  
But when he opens his eyes, it's not Josie's pale skin, it's Bellamy's darker, tanned skin.  
He presses a kiss to the group of freckles on his shoulder and Bellamy hums.  
"That feels nice."  
He squeezes his hips and Bellamy rocks his hips back and they both freeze at the contact.  
Bellamy licks his lips.  
"I haven't not since... Clarke. But I want to."  
Gabriel places another reassuring kiss on his shoulder.  
"You let me know okay?"  


The storm has seemed to have gotten worse and Bellamy doesn't really want to get out of bed so he turns around to look at Gabriel.  
Their legs are intertwined and Bellamy moves slowly, hesitating, a part of him waiting for Clarke's ghost to come out of nowhere and attack but then he's kissing Gabriel.  
His first thought is that his lips are soft.  
The kiss is gentle, a brush of the lips and he pulls away.  
They look at each other before Gabriel pushes one of his curls out of his face.  
He then leans into to kiss Bellamy, this kiss a little longer but still as soft.  
They kiss each other softly for a bit taking turns before Gabriel accidentally bites his lips and Bellamy lets out a low groan.  
They both pause and then Gabriel is back to kissing Bellamy, harder. one hand in his hair and when he pulls away, Bellamy barely let him pull away before he's kissing Gabriel, his hands grabbing onto his back.  
Gabriel hovers over Bellamy but Bellamy pulls him on top of him and it's not long before they rolling all over the bed, lips connected, nails digging into skin, teeth catching the other's lips. They grind against each other.  
Bellamy forgot how much he used to like kissing, feeling someone's lip on his, the feel of someone's skin under his fingertips.  
He doesn't want to stop.  



End file.
